The present invention relates to paperboard trays and more particularly to such trays which are formed from one piece blanks and retain their shape without gluing or interlocking any of their component parts.
Most paperboard tray constructions require the gluing or interlocking of component parts in order for the tray to retain its shape. The gluing or interlocking operation requires extra steps in the formation of the tray. In addition, the glued or interlocked sections comprise two or more layers of paperboard which represent an increased paperboard requirement. Frequently the paperboard requirement is further increased because the glued or interlocked components require that the blank be irregular in shape so as to require waste strips between adjacent blanks.
Gluing or interlocking operations and the paperboard requirements for such constructions add significantly to the cost of manufacturing paperboard trays.